To Be Young Again
by AngryHatter
Summary: Pitch was the King of Nightmares, not an 18 year old boy with cheesy pick-up lines! Fem!Jack. Teen!Pitch. Will include Pitch/Jack, Bunnymund/Jack, and Jamie/Jack. Rated T for 'Transvestite'
1. Chapter 1

**Title: To Be Young Again**

**Summery: Pitch was the King of Nightmares, not a teenage boy with cheesy pick-up lines!  
**

**Disclaimer: Sadly, these beauties are not my works of creation. Oh, I don't own the pick-up lines either, just sayin' ;) **

* * *

Jacquelyn Frost nodded in approval as she admired her work from the sky. She a quick flick of her staff, the winter elf dashed of toward the lake which she had called home. 5 years after defeating Pitch and she couldn't be happier. She had believers, tons of them, and it felt _so_ amazing. She loved being a Guardian, and having a _family, _something she hadn't had for 300 years.

Letting out a sigh of content, Jacquelyn landed gently on to the lake, the tip of her hair barely touching its frozen surface. Sitting down on the ice, she set her beloved staff beside her and gazed up at the night sky, waiting for Sandy to began his work.

Which should be starting right...about..._now. _

Glowing blue eyes stared in awe as the golden dream sand spread throughout the sky. 322 years and she still felt the same wonder she felt the first time she saw it. The moment, however, was ruined when she felt something wrap around her ankle. Jacquelyn yelped as she was suddenly yanked of the ice. Grasping her stuff, she brought it up in defense before coming face to face with who seemed to be her captor. Upside down and confused, Jacquelyn was looking at a boy who appeared to be around her 'age' with grey skin and slicked back raven hair.

To be honest, he sort of remind her of...

"Hey baby, you look cold. Want to use me as a blanket?"

….Pitch!

A new wave of panic washed over her, and she shot ice at the boy, sending him flying toward a tree and releasing her ankle. Jacquelyn landed roughly on the ice, though quickly regaining her balance and going into battle stance. She watched with caution as the boy tried to stand up and gather himself.

"Ugh, why...why did you do that?" he asked with a groan.

Jacquelyn couldn't believe what she was seeing. Was this really Pitch? It looked like him, but younger. A teenager, like her.

"Pitch...?"

The boy looked up at her, a sly grin playing on his face and suddenly disappeared. Jacquelyn lowered her staff slightly in confusion, staring at where the boy had been standing just seconds ago.

"Pitch?"

"That's my name, don't where it out," 'Pitch' said, re-appearing right in front of Jacquelyn, and a bit to close for her liking.

Jacquelyn jumped in surprise, hitting the boy with her staff, knocking the boy out.

Jacquelyn stared at the now unconscious Pitch, hugging her staff close to herself, trying to calm her breathing.

"I...think I might have to...contact the others..."

* * *

**So, yeah. Sorry if I made any grammar or spelling mistakes, and criticism is always welcome. :p  
**

**Read and Review3**


	2. Chapter 2

**H-Hey guys! Whaz up? Miss me? No? Understandable. You can't hate me as much as you want for not posting this WAY sooner, but at least you have it now, right?**

**Right?**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Rise of the Guardians(But I do own it on DVD)**

* * *

Pitch was-was Pitch his name? He didn't know. He wasn't sure. It was the only thing he remembered though, Pitch, and it could be nothing else but his name. It was laughable, he thought, to wake up in the middle of the forest without any memories, like in those horror games. He had awoken to white, snow, and cold. He didn't know anything aside from his name, but he caught a blurred glimpse of himself in a frozen pond. By what he could tell, he was a teenager. Around 17 0r 18, possibly.

He can do nothing else but wander through the forest, hugging himself for warmth. He was not sure exactly where he was going, or if this forest had an end or exit. Every tree he passed brought on a new one in the far distance, and he was beginning to think it was endless, or that he was just walking in circles.

At last, he saw a clearing in the forest. A lake, bigger than the one had passed a while ago, laid in the middle of the forest. Pitch breathed in the icy air, and went forward. As he got closer, he heard a voice. A female voice, a sweet voice to hear in such a lonely place, and he speed up his pace toward the frozen body of water.

When he reached the lake, he hid, behind a tree which towered above the rest of the forest. He peeked out, and sure enough, a girl, the girl whom must've spoken earlier, was there, sitting on the ice. Pitch's jaw fell when he saw her, the girl, and he watched in awe. She was gorgeous!

Slender and pale, with attractive curves, he might add. Her hair, which was silvery white, flowed down her back and touched the ice. He couldn't see her eyes, she wasn't looking his way, but she was mesmerized by something else. Pitch followed her gaze, and saw….sand? Glowing, gold sand drifted through the midnight sky, branching out in any and every direction. It irritated him, the sand, but he didn't know why.

He turned his gaze back to her, and felt something boil in his chest. He stared at her; he didn't notice the instincts taking over him, or the black sand that slithered from his body.

He just saw her, he just saw her.

He didn't notice his tongue seethe with hunger, he didn't notice his canines growing sharper.

He just saw her, he just saw her.

He wrapped his sand around her ankle, he pulled, and he had her. She let out a sweet yelp as he pulled toward him. He held upside down as he stood face to face to her, grinning. He watched frightened blue eye's scanned over him. He panicked.

'_W-What do I say? I don't know what to say." _

"Hey baby, you look cold-"

_'What am I doing?'_

"Wanna use me as a blanket?"

He wasn't exactly sure what happened next, something cold shot him in the chest, sending him flying. He collided with a tree with a gasp. His head spun and he forced himself up, rubbing a bump on his head.

"Why...why did you do that?" he asked.

That girl tilted her head slightly, her lips trembled as she spoke.

"P-Pitch?"

He let his arms fall, and grin spread on his face.

_'Pitch!'_

He faded into his shadow and slithered under the ice, popping up behind the girl. He watched her amusement as she looked at where he had disappeared, lowering her staff, letting down her guard in the confusion.

"Pitch?"

He liked the way his name sounded when she said it, confused and frightened. Frost danced in the air when she spoke, but her voice sounded warm. He wanted to hear it more. He went back into his shadows, which had gone a shade darker of black, and moved around the ice, forming up in front of her.

"That's my name, don't wear it out."

She jumped and he felt something hit him on his head. He stumbled back, his vision of girl blurred, and then everything went black.

* * *

He stared curiously at the girl across from him as she set down the trey of tea in front of him. Soft brown hair framed her thin face and brown eyes, and she removed the brown hood from her head.

"Who are you?" he ask her. Didn't he know her? She was familiar, but he couldn't remember.

She didn't reply, instead simply smiling, scooting the trey closer to him. She nodded her head to it.

Pitch looked down at the trey questionably, then back at her. She just sat there waiting, smiling, patiently. He looked back down at the trey and, letting out the sigh, pick up the tiny porcelain cup. He brought the cup to his lips and poured the warm liquid down his throat.

It burned.

He gasped dropping the cup and bringing his hands up to his throat. He looked at her with a desperate look, but the brown haired girl only continued to smile.

His eyes watered and he gritted his teeth, and just as he felt like he couldn't take anymore he heard something _crack. _

He looked down, a sudden chill ran through his body, and his eye widened.

Ice. They were sitting on _ice. _

He looked back the girl, the wretched girl who still wore a smile. He eyes fell into a apologetic look, and her lips formed a word, but no sound came.

_Crack._

The ice broke below her, and she, still smiling, fell below into the freezing water. He jumped out to reach her, but it was to late she was gone. He didn't have time to scream as the ice below him cracked as well, and he soon felt numbness take over him. He couldn't breath, he couldn't see. The burning in his throat was still there, and he scratched at it.

_'Make it stop! Make it stop!' _

He opened his eyes, feeling the sting of the icy water. Through his blurred vision he saw the sky, the moon, and deadly beautiful blue eyes.

His let his eyes fall close, succumbing to the darkness.

* * *

It was warm, it felt nice. He felt something soft beneath him, moving his hands over silk. His head was pounding, and he heard voices. He grit his teeth and struggled to open his eyes. He saw a hazy light and colours surrounding him. His vision soon cleared and he froze at the large creature before him.

"Hey, mates. He's awake."

He gulped, and he so desperately wanted to go back into the darkness.

That is...until, he saw the girl of ice. The girl with the blue eyes.

* * *

**Sooooo? Is this good? Is it all you ever thought it would be?  
No?  
I know...  
**

**Read and Review3~**


End file.
